


Closing the Distance

by MysticLights



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLights/pseuds/MysticLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years of being MIA, Kurapika initiates contact with Leorio again . The pair slowly attempt to rebuild their relationship through turbulent times in both of their lives. Takes place post-2011 anime, no DC stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Thought You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! A couple notes, I will be posting a new chapter every Sunday. I'm very friendly so please talk to me and tell me what you think. Also feel free to give me any suggestions. I like to write off of one line of dialogue prompts, so if you have any feel free to swing them over. I hope you all enjoy. :)  
> I'm on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysticflames

It had been a long day.

Really, if Leorio was to be honest with himself, the day was no different than any other Tuesday in the middle of a rough semester. He was in the tail end of his medical schooling, soon moving into his residency, and his workload definitely proved that.

Today, though, was March 3rd. His birthday. A hard reminder of the passing time; he was halfway through his twenties. Leorio had been woken up at 12:01 by a phone call from Gon wishing him a happy birthday, or rather yelling him a happy birthday. He was across the continent travelling with Killua again, and for the first time in five years he wasn’t able to make it out to keep Leorio company on his big day. That only made the day that much worse.

Killua had thrown in a greeting as well, with the addition of, “you really are starting to become an old man.” To which the sound of Gon hitting him over the head echoed into the phone, followed by “what did you do that for idiot?” Those two had not changed a bit, even with their years of separation.

Leorio had settled down with a beer, and was about to turn on the television when his phone rang. He groaned loudly wondering who else could possibly be calling him?

He leaned forward, his heart did a flip as he realized the name that was flashing across the screen.

Kurapika.

Leorio frantically snatched at the phone, nearly dropping it before pressing the big green answer button and holding the phone to his ear. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

“Leorio?” the voice on the other end was hard, but held a familiar lilt Leorio couldn’t forget, even though it had been five years since he last spoke to the man. “I know this is the right number.”

Leorio released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, “I thought you were dead.”

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The rhythmic dripping of his leaky faucet kitchen suddenly felt too loud echoing through Leorio’s small apartment. He was almost afraid to move in fear that this was all just some dream he had conjured. It wouldn’t be the first.

“I’m sorry.” Kurapika’s voice was filled with remorse; however, Leorio dismissed the thought as though it was his own projection.

“You’re… sorry? That’s it?” Leorio’s voice started to rise. “Five years of silence and you’re sorry?” He was yelling straight into his phone.

“I…” the voice on the other end took a deep breath. “I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday.”

Leorio balked, his face turning red from his partially strangled anger.

“I’m sorry. This phone call was more distressing then I intended it to be. I’m going to hang up.”

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Leorio roared jumping to his feet. “We haven’t heard from you in five years. You’re not hanging up on me after five seconds.” He was pacing fervently across his small kitchen now.

Drip. Drip. Leorio breathed heavily.

“Did you hang up?” Leorio pinched the bridge of nose. He better not have hung up, I will kill him if he hung up.

“No.” the voice seemed small, distant.

Leorio sighed deeply. “Good.”

A heavy silence fell upon the call. Leorio was pacing. Five years, he had been calling, subjugated to Kurapika’s voicemail day after day, week after week. Leorio had heard whispers of certain blacklist hunter he assumed was Kurapika, rising up in the ranks, taking incredibly dangerous jobs and took some comfort in that Kurapika was at least alive. He hadn’t heard anything about that hunter in several months; he had begun to worry greatly about his old friend.

“I thought you were dead,” Leorio echoed, leaning on the kitchen counter, cradling his head. “God damn it, Kurapika.” He slammed a hand down, toppling over a salt shaker. “I thought we were friends. We needed you. _I_ needed you. I called you so many times.”

“This isn’t the time to discuss this.”

Leorio nearly choked at the flatness of the voice on the other end, “Are you serious? When is the time then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why are you even calling?” He glared down at the green speckled counter tops.

Kurapika clicked his tongue impatiently, “I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know what to tell you Leorio,” there was a heavy sigh. “It’s your birthday, so I called you. What do you want me to say?”

Leorio closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, “I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry for the discomfort my phone call has caused you. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Of all things you should be apologizing for, calling is not one of them.” He chuckled bitterly, running a hand through his short hair.

“You deserve more than a phone call.”

Leorio rocked on the balls of his feat, and released a slow breath.

“I… Have to go.” There was a small cough. “Am I allowed to call you again in the future?”

Leorio smiled, “Or you could just answer my calls from now on.”

There was a slight pause, “I can’t promise that. But I’ll try.”

“I’ll take it.” He smiled widely shaking his head. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I understand. Have a good evening Leorio. Happy Birthday.”

The line went dead before Leorio could respond. He stared at the screen, mouth gaping wide, hoping this wasn’t all some delusion his mind had conjured.

\---

Somewhere several cities over, Kurapika sat slumped in a dusty alley way, bleeding onto the pavement. The phone he had just hung up lay on the ground, forgotten for the moment. Kurapika could feel his heart rate slowing, his mind drifting into a state of sleep, breathing in the strong stench of mildew that permeated the air.

He would be physically fine, just like he was every other time. For now.

His left arm laid limp. _Broken._ He thought angrily.

He hissed quietly as he shifted positions, far too long blond locks dropping in front of his face. A few broken ribs too. These would take a couple days to heal. Stupid. He went into this fight stupidly, exhausted and malnourished, but there was word that a spider would be in town for the night and he had to check on it. This one misstep almost cost him everything he has worked so hard to achieve.

Spider ended up being Spiders.

Kurapika was lucky to make it out alive; they were ready for him. His informant must have had planted information. He groaned, again shifting positions to try and further blend into the dark stone surrounding him. He hoped he had lost the three spiders entirely. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to get away again if they found him now.

It was the realization that he had grown so careless that spurred him into giving his old friend a call. He had been thinking about calling Leorio since he finished collecting all the eyes of his clans several months back, he just never found the right moment for it. There was always a reason not to.

He could have just answered one of Leorio’s many phone calls. Kurapika wondered at the routine of the call, and if Leorio had actually even expected an answer anymore and decided he wanted to reinitiate contact on his own terms.

“I thought you were dead.” He cringed as the words echoed in his head, sending a spark of pain shooting up the side of his face as a wound he received from smashing through a window a couple hours prior was disturbed.

There was so much pain that overflowed out of these first words that Leorio had spoken to him. Kurapika distanced himself from his friends for their own good, but he didn’t realize that he would be hurting them in a different way by not explaining his rapid retreat from their lives. Kurapika didn’t want to hurt anyone like that, especially not Leorio. He’d hoped that over the years the older man would move on and forget him; clearly that wasn’t the case.

Just a bit longer, he thought lightly, letting his eyes drop and his mind drift away, focusing on the rolling warmth that Leorio’s voice held on the phone.


	2. I Wish I Could Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika finally builds up the courage to return Leorio's calls after ignoring him again, this time only for three weeks, after his first phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr if you want to send me any one dialouge line prompts: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysticflames

It had been three weeks since Leorio first heard from Kurapika. Leorio kept on his two yearlong establish routine, calling the Kurta every Saturday night, and now adding a second call sometime during the week.

The first time Leorio called, it was pretty late the Sunday following the first phone encounter. When Leorio got the voicemail box he was disappointed, but figured that Kurapika was just asleep. His message was simple. “Hey Kurapika. I hope you’re doing well. You said you’d try to answer these phone calls but I guess you’re maybe asleep. I don’t know. Call me back.” He tried again a few days later, but got the voice mailbox again.

Despite the promise of trying, Kurapika had not answered a single phone call yet.

Today being the sixth missed call, as well as three weeks mark, Leorio’s message was not as civil. “Kurapika you blonde haired prick. You better have broken your phone or something. I’m not going back to being ignored. I swear to god if you don’t call me soon I’ll never call you again.” The threat was empty, but it made Leorio feel better.

He threw his phone roughly, letting it sink between couch cushions, and dropped himself hard into the sofa, settling in to watch some tv before bed, grumbling that he shouldn’t of let his hopes get up anyway.

\---

A few thousands of miles away, Kurapika was sitting on a barstool propped beside a counter, staring at his phone. It’s not like he was avoiding Leorio’s calls specifically. He just hadn’t determined the best way to carry a conversation with someone how had abandoned, for good reason, years ago. Small talk is all well and good, but after such and long leave, Kurapika owed more to his friend than discussing the weather. But discussing serious things over the phone was impractical and even dangerous.

Kurapika, sighed, dialing the numbers to his voicemail box in order to listen to the new message Leorio had left less than an hour prior. Leorio had left him a lot of voicemails over the years. Some of them concerned, others slightly irritated, with a few silly messages thrown into the mix, where Kurapika assumed the older man had drunk a little too much alcohol before he made the call. Kurapika had only started listening to the messages again in the last year, before that it would have merely been a distraction he didn’t want to buy into.

Kurapika paced into his empty living room, save for a near pristine white sofa centered in the room. The darkness was comforting as he folded himself into the sofa delicately, his legs tucked under him. He stared at the bare walls, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He knew Leorio’s threat to stop calling was empty, but something inside him told him not to take that risk this time.

Kurapika punched in the numbers into his phone and waited for the line to connect. His free arm, which had healed nicely since his encounter with the three spiders, began to draw senseless patterns on the couch cushion as the line began to ring.

Surprisingly, It took four rings before there was the click on answer heard on the line. “Leorio?”

“You called.” The voice on the other end sounded breathless as though he had just run a marathon, but the heavy surprise was still plainly apparent.

“I said I would.” Kurapika scowled at his knees.

“You also said you would answer my calls.” Leorio let out a single bark of a laugh.

Kurapika clicked his tongue and shifted his legs, “I said no such thing. I said I would make an attempt.”

“Hey, don’t be little shit.”

“I’m sorry.” His expression softened as he recognized the joking tone that Leorio’s voice held.

Dead air filled the line for a few seconds before Kurapika heard a sharp exhale come from Leorio followed by an uncertain, “Well, um, how are you?”

Kurapika blinked and cocked his head to the side. “Fine,” he said mechanically. Was he fine? He didn’t really know how to answer the question, or whether the question even called for a real response. No one had asked him how he was in a long time, even longer since someone had asked and actually wanted a real answer. What would his real answer even be?

“I wasn’t asking because I wanted the bullshit, automatic response.” Kurapika began to hear Leorio’s heavy footsteps as the older man began to pace.

“I’m physically healthy and mentally stable. What other answer am I supposed to give?” Kurapika’s body tensed.

Leorio sighed, “Okay then. What have you been up to?”

Kurapika almost laughed at the casual nature of the question. It was like Leorio was talking to one of his classmates, not someone who had vanished for 5 years. Instead he replied, “I’d rather not discuss my activities on the phone.”

Leorio groaned loudly. “Come on, give me something here.”

“This isn’t the time for such discussions,” the knuckles on his free hand began to turn white from how hard he was squeezing his own knee.

“Then why are you calling me?” The sound of something clattering in the background of Leorio’s call made Kurapika jump slightly.

“Because you said you would stop calling me if I didn’t call you back.” He answered quietly.

“I’ve made that threat before and it never moved you to answer.”

Kurapika scowled at the floor and went back to drawing patterns with his free hand, this time on his own thigh. He was wearing his white training pants that held a few too many blood stains. Mostly his own blood.

There was deep exhale from the older man, “my day went great, thanks for asking.”

Kurapika sighed, thankful for Leorio’s insistence to keep the conversation going, switching the topic to himself. “What did you do?”

“I had a test. Last midterm for the semester, now I just have finals left and I’ll be finished my medical degree. Then I just need to pass the Licensing exam in August and I can start my residency.”

“Oh.” Kurapika’s eyebrows scrunched together, his hand stilling instantly.

“Oh?”

“You’re finishing your degree,” he mumbled softly. Five years was a long time, he was starting to realize.

“Well yeah, our lives didn’t stop just because you decided to leave us out of yours.”

Kurapika flinched at the edge in Leorio’s words. “It wasn’t my intention to hurt you.”

“Then what were you expecting?” Leorio spat far too quickly.

Kurapika shifted positions, putting his feet on the floor. He planted an elbow on his knee and leaned on the hand with his face. “My intention was to keep you all safe from my plight against the Phantom Troupe. But beyond that I truly don’t know. I guess was expecting you to move on.” He closed his eyes. “To forget about me.”

Leorio made a strangled noise before yelling, “How could I possibly forget about you?”

“I-“ Kurapika started.

“What I don’t understand is why you decided to slice us out of your life.” The footsteps in the background of Leorio’s call grew more rapid and irregular. “We could have helped you, we were willing to and able to help you. More importantly, we needed your help. You won’t believe what Gon and Killua have gone through while you’ve been off hunting Spiders for half a decade. Yeah, you wanted to keep us safe from your fights but did you forget that we might have problems too? What I’ve had to-” Leorio started to sputter, unable to put words to his anger.

Kurapika was struck with a realization of how hard his departure was on Leorio specifically. Gon and Killua always had each other despite his absence. But with Kurapika gone, Leorio had no one. Kurapika remained quiet, wanting to let the other man fully express his feelings without his interjection.

“I wish I could hate you,” Leorio breathed, the footsteps of his pacing no longer echoing through the call. Kurapika flinched, but kept his breathing steady, letting a few painful seconds of silence hang in the air.

 “Sometimes, I wished you could too.” Kurapika hung his head, forcing his eyes closed as tight as he possibly could, his nose wrinkling.  Leorio’s irregular breathing on the other end served to calm Kurapika’s thoughts. It’s true, it would be easier for Leorio if had given up on Kurapika years ago. Leorio would have stopped worrying about whether or not Kurapika was still alive; he could have stopped calling the phone that was never answered. It would have been better for the future doctor to move on from the wreck of a life Kurapika was living.

However, as selfish as it was, Kurapika was incredibly relieved Leorio never gave up on him. The voice messages had become incredibly important to Kurapika in the last year, listening to them at his lowest points to push himself forward. He often cursed himself for not saving the previous ones so he could listen to those as well. Kurapika wanted to tell Leorio that he was glad his friend never gave up on him, but instead he bit his tongue. It wasn’t fair of him to say something like that.

“I,” he sighed and stood up, balling his free hand into a fist. “I don’t know the best method to fix this moving forward.”

“Answering my god damn phone calls is a start.” Leorio grumbled half-heartedly.

Kurapika pondered for a moment, moving into his barren kitchen. “Okay.”

Leorio choked, “Eeh?”

“I said okay. I will answer your calls, and if I am indisposed at that specific moment, I will call you back as soon as I am able.” Kurapika leaned on the cool counter.

Leorio let out a low whistle. “Wow.”

Kurapika made a noise of impatience.

“That’s only a start though.” Leorio laughed.

Kurapika drummed his fingers on the countertop. For the first time in a long time, he his lips curved into a small smile at the sound of his friends genuine laugh and willingness to try and forgive his foolishness. “I have to start somewhere.”


	3. "Tell Me a Secret"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio gets bored of constantly talking about himself and tries to get Kurapika to reveal some more details about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter turned out far longer than I wanted it to be (so much for 1,000 words a week, haha!). It's more top heavy than I expected, but I hope you guys enjoy! I rather like this one. This is the last set from the phone calls series from Kurapika's POV, possibly the last one for phone calls altogether. I start writing these to practice writing phone calls and I think I've decided I just never want to write them in my own novels ever, haha.

Weeks began passing faster than Kurapika expected. His own birthday passed several weeks prior without any more celebration than a phone call from Leorio, of course, and some happy birthday texts. He had received a lovely message from Melody, who, knowing she wouldn’t get a response, phrased her message in a way that made Kurapika feel like he didn’t even need to respond anyway, as well as telling him that he needs to calm his heart. It had been a year since he last saw Melody when he had finally left his position at the Nostrade family, once the connection the family provided had out served their purpose for Kurapika.

He had also received messages from Gon and Killua. Like every year prior, Kurapika did not respond to these messages. He was still unsure how to approach his younger friends after being absent for so long, and after not very much thought, decided it was enough of a distraction trying to repair his relationship with Leorio first. Plus, at times, he felt as though trying to repair his relationship with Leorio was a great mistake that he could no longer turn back from now.

Kurapika had quickly realized that if he stopped engaging with Leorio now, after reengaging with him after so many years of absence, that Leorio may not be as willing to accept his apologies again that time. But that was only if he manged to survive to such a  point of time. Kurapika often battled with himself on the point of whether it was kinder to Leorio letting the older man hate him again through distancing himself from him again, or letting them build up a friendship again, only to have Leorio informed of his untimely, but expected, death. Both seemed cruel to inflict upon the aspiring doctor, and Kurapika often wished he hadn't let himself make the first call months ago.

For now at least, Kurapika stayed true to his word that he would be available to be contacted by Leorio. Whenever Kurapika was able he would answer Leorio's calls, which did not happen very often. If Kurapika missed a call, he would return it within the same day.

The calls, his responses in particular, became almost mechanical. Leorio wasn’t allowed to ask questions about what Kurapika was doing or where he was located. It had taken several weeks for Leorio to at least partial accept that, but Kurapika hoped the older man understood that it was for both of their safety.

Thus, their phone call exchanges centered around what was happening in Leorio’s life; how he did on his exams, how studying to for medical licensing exam was going, where he thought his internship placement would be, what new woman turned down his advances that week. Kurapika enjoyed listening to these 'adventures' of Leorio's life. It had become a sort of stabling crutch that Kurapika subconsciously leaned on to keep himself grounded while surrounded by the seedy underworld he had involved himself into for the sake of his revenge.

While Kurapika believed that making Leorio hate him by refusing to respond to calls again would make it easier for Leorio to accept his death, Kurapika selfishly wanted to keep Leorio as his rock so he wouldn’t come as close to death as he had the cold night in the alleyway a couple months prior. He had to remain alive in order to get his revenge.

“Tell me a secret.” Leorio sputtered one evening immediately following his rendition of how he at attempted to obtain the number a waitress who served him his breakfast this morning and instead accidentally spilled coffee down his shirt.

“Excuse me?” Kurapika stiffed, sitting up straighter on the green and beige floral bed that dominated the small motel room he had spent the last few evenings in. The hum of the small fridge filled the silence of his room. The room was drafty, and had the weather not started to warm up, the month of May now coming to close, the room would have been uncomfortably cold.

“Come on.” The older man whined, “This is boring.”

Kurapika scowled, “I’m sorry I bore you.”

“ _You_ don’t bore me. You not talking about anything relevant bores me.” Leorio clicked his tongue.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I cannot disclose important information about myself over the phone. I don’t know who could be listening.” Plus I can’t have you coming out looking for me, he added in his head.

“Not everything is a life or death situation you know.”

Kurapika closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “You clearly don’t understand the position I am currently working within.”

“Because you won’t explain it to me!” There was an exasperated groan from the other side of the phone line.

“Leorio…” Kurapika inhaled sharply, the scent of old cigarettes and lemon-scented cleaning product flooding his senses.

“I know, I know.” There was a heavy sigh. “I know.”

“No. You don’t,” Kurapika released the tension from his face and hand. “That’s my own fault. I’m sorry I can’t give you more information. I promise I will when it’s safer for both myself and you, but right now I need to be conscious of every detail I reveal.”

Leorio quickly replied, “then tell me a fun secret.”

Kurapika rolled his eyes and relaxed his shoulders against the headboard. “This is pointless.”

 “It’s supposed to be fun! I’ll even go first.” Leorio’s laugh made a momentary smile ghost Kurapika’s lips.

“I don’t even know what I would tell you.” Kurapika tilted his head back, a piece of blonde bang falling in front of his eyes.

“You have to have some silliness you can share with me. You are human after all... Right?” Leorio's laugh was so warm, it brought Kurapika a deep feeling of warm safety. Kurapika had to quickly shake off this fleeting warmth, knowing that it was incredibly dangerous feeling to have in his current situation. People who felt safe were people who let their guards down, and people who let their guards down were killed.

“I-“ Kurapika started softly, still honestly unsure of what Leorio was looking for.

“We can start simple." Leorio tried, quickly cutting in. "What’s a food you don’t want other people to know you secretly eat too much of.” Before Kurapika could think, Leorio quickly rattled off, “I eat far too much vanilla ice cream with sprinkles for my own good. Now you go.”

Kurapika sat up and glanced around the room, realizing he had failed to make himself dinner that day. “I eat…” He thought about his breakfast, “Bread.”

A heartbeat passed before Leorio stuttered out confused, “Bread?”

“Sometimes I toast it.” Kurapika offered, lifting an eyebrow thinking about his usual meals.

“Christ Kurapika you’re probably horribly malnourished. You go to the store tomorrow and buy some vegetables!” Leorio tripped over his words and let out some noise of heavy disapproval.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Kurapika retorted, sitting up straighter, jutting out his chin.

“But you aren’t.” Leorio groaned.

Kurapika rolled his eyes again and made a noise of impatience. “Are we done with this game yet?” This phone call was going far longer than he had wanted. He had a morning appointment he wanted to get some rest for.

“Eeh, Bread is not a good enough answer. Saying you like bread is like saying your favourite drink is water.”

“What’s wrong with water?” Kurapika asked half seriously, leaning forward on his hands, elbows balanced on his knees..

“Kurapika!”

“Water a perfectly good drink!”

Leorio made a strangled noise. "You're not playing right! Drinking water is in no way a secret."

"Fine." Kurapika conceded angrily, glaring holes into the floral pattern on the bed spread. He racked his mind before coming up with what he believed Leorio might accept as a suitable answer. “I haven’t had the pleasure of having any in quite a while, but I incredibly enjoy strawberry mousse.”

There was a small pass before Leorio hesitantly started, “O-Okay. That’s better but it’s not exactly a secret. It’s more like a preference. Secrets are supposed to be embarrassing.”

“I don’t like this game.” Kurapika huffed, growling into the receiver as he against slumped against the wall.

“How about I’ll do another one. Let’s see,” the noises of Leorio shuffling around, the sound of papers crumpling conjured images of Leorio’s apartment as being covered in books and notes in Kurapika's mind. “Er, I.. Hm. I haven’t had anyone inside my apartment for any reason in the last two years.”

Kurapika’s eyebrows came together has he lightened his gaze. “That’s not embarrassing; I’ve never invited company into my home.”

“Ahha!” The loud outburst made Kurapika jump. “So you have your own home.”

“Were you expecting I was sleeping on the streets for the last 5 years?” Kurapika clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“I was thinking more like hotels.”

“Hotels weren’t able to fulfill the same purposes that an apartment of my own did.”

“Which was?”

“A place to safely store things I needed while I was out. Hotels have unwanted company able to drop in at any time, whether it be housekeeping or the owners of the building. Owning my own place seemed like the easiest alternative.” Kurapika thought back to the closet in his spare bedroom, and how it had held all the eyes of his clan that he had managed to obtain.

“Are you there right now?”

Kurapika paused his thoughts, the humming of the fridge growing louder in the back of his mind.

“Right. Sorry.” Leorio said softly, quickly catching that he'd asked a not allowed question.

Kurapika readjusted his sitting position, straightening his legs out in front of him. The room lacked a chair, otherwise he would have been sitting in it. “I can say I no longer have a place of my own. I no longer required it and a family next door really wanted the extra space. I believe they were expecting a new baby.”

“What about the keeping things safe business?”

“Oh. I-” Kurapika eyes grew sad, dropping to stare into his lap. He cleared his throat before continuing, “I no longer have things I need to store.” A thick silence laid upon the call, and Kurapika hoped Leorio would not ask him to clarify. He was happy that he was able to obtain all the eyes and give them a proper Kurta burial back on his former home land, but he still sometimes felt empty without the glowing red room to retreat into. He wasn’t ready to confront those feelings,

“So you… I mean that means.” Leorio stuttered, “Er.. Is this a good thing?”

Kurapika mashed his eyes closed, and hung his head even lower, pieces of hair falling in front of his face. “It’s…” Kurapika released the air he had been holding him, relaxing his jaw. He failed to categorize his feelings accurately in response to what should have been a simple question. He eventually settled on the most obvious answer, “progress.”

“Oh.”

Kurapika wanted to end the call right here. He focused on keeping his breathing steady, a task that was growing more and more difficult. After a few seconds, Kurapika realized that his friend hadn’t broken the silence himself as he usually did. Leorio didn’t like silence, he would often be the one taking charge in conversations in order to keep the silences to a minimum. However, most likely out of respect, Leorio remained quiet and allowed Kurapika to make the first move. Kurapika, realizing this, felt a warmth spreading in his chest, releasing the tightening that was starting to make it hard for him to breath.

 “I think it’s your turn again.” The blonde whispered.

Something clattered to the floor on the other end. “Wha-?”

Kurapika cleared his throat, “It’s your turn to tell a secret.”

It took Leorio a second to compose himself and launch off into scolding Kurapika as enthusiastically, “Hey that’s not fair! You can’t just piggy back off my secret, you need to come up with one of your own!”     


	4. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika drops off the map again, albeit with warning this time. But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some gore in this chapter, so be warned. It's not super graphic, but I've marked the areas with a triple dash before it starts and it runs to the end of the chapter. Read the note at the bottom for the bloodless summary! Thanks guys! <3

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Leorio got the text from Kurapika.

“Won’t be available for a while.” And after a dozen or so irritated texts from Leorio, a simple “Sorry,” was sent in response. The only reason Leorio did not continue to bombard the Kurta’s phone with texts was because he knew that Kurapika was involved in some shady business and maybe his texts wold cause some trouble.

However, that did not stop him from getting more worried by each passing day. Where was Kurapika? Was he okay? What was he doing that he couldn’t even send a quick text; some indication of his continued existence?

It was now nearing the end of June, and Leorio was prepping for the exam for his medical license at the end of the week. It was the last test he had to pass before he could start applying for residencies. He was so close to obtaining his dreams, but he wasn’t feeling the satisfaction that he thought he would. His mind was too clouded by worry for his younger friend.

Leorio threw his pencil across the room, groaning loudly. How was he supposed to focus on the proper protocol of assigning doses of pain medication when his friend could by laying out dead in a ditch somewhere?

He moved away from his desk and went to get a snack. His kitchen was beginning to smell of old food, as it usually did whenever Leorio was horribly distracted by his school and other obligations. He didn’t usually mind the scent, but tonight it was driving his senses mad. Leorio started to pile dishes into an old dishwasher, tossing scraps of what was stir-fry a few days ago into the trash.

“This is ridiculous,” Leorio shouted to no one, realizing that he was procrastinating through cleaning. He threw the dirty fork hard into the sink and wiped his hands on a cloth.

Leorio began to grumble to himself, pulling out an apple form the fridge. He moved over and sat in the barstool that was propped up against the kitchen island and began to lean forward, burying his face in his hands groaning. I have so much studying to do, he kept thinking, rolling his head back and forth between hands.

Leorio sighed loudly and was about to call it a night when the ring of his phone caused him to jump, tumbling out off of the already off-centre bar stool.

It took him a ring to gather his bearings, and as he grabbed his phone he suddenly was filled with relief. “Kurapika!” Leorio shouted upon hitting the green answer button, sitting up on the cold, tiled floor.

“Ssssh. Not so loud.” Kurapika’s voice on the other end sounded strained.

“Are you okay? Where have you been? I’ve been so-” Leorio started to stumble over his words.

There was a wet cough, on the other end, only causing Leorio to pause.

“Are you busy?” Kurapika’s words were muffled.

“What the hell is going on?” Leorio forced himself to remain at a normal volume, understanding that his loudness could be putting Kurapika in danger.

“I’m,” Kurapika paused, “not doing so great. I, um, need some help.”

Leorio consciously loosened the grip on his phone as the plastic began to protest. “What can I do?”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be able to remain conscious. I’m sure I’ve lost the pair of spiders who were hunting me, but I’ve taken to much-“ Kurapika trailed off.

Leorio had jumped to his feet and was pacing towards the door. “Kurapika!?”

“-Too much damage. Used to much nen to escape.” The blonde seemed to jolt awake and carry on his sentence as though nothing happened. “I can’t heal myself from this.”

“Where are you?”

“I-“ There was a hiss of pain form the other end. “I am nearby the location you last accessed the hunter website.”

Leorio’s mind started reeling thinking where he was when he was last looking at the various incredibly injuries hunters had document over the years. “I know where you are. Stay put, I’m on my way.” Leorio barked, grabbing his car keys and bolting out the front door, leaving it slightly ajar.

“Okay,” the voice was weak followed by a clattering of a phone to concrete.

The school library was only a 10 minute drive away. Leorio prayed he would get there in time. He had to get there in time, he thought wildly as he pressed his foot to the gas and swerved around the sparse late night traffic. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” Leorio muttered under his breath.

Leorio made it to the library in a record time of 7 minutes, parking across three spaces and roughly slamming the doorshut . He ran frantically, peering into every alleyway. After a long minute of searching Leorio punched in Kurapika’s number and pressed the phone to his ear.

As expected, there was no answer. “Shit.” He shoved the phone back in his pocket and continued to run. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes a glint of red on the grey stone caught his eye.

Blood.

He turned on his heel and moved along a small path of blood droplets. His heart raced at the disfigured imagery his mind was conjuring in his head. Stop that, he told himself. Don’t worry until you know.

Thirty seconds dragged, as Leorio followed the trail, growing easier to follow with every step. A bloody handprint on the dirty wall made Leorio curse loudly. “Where the hell are you?”

Moonlight glinted off his small round glasses as he rounded a corner, causing him to growl as the light blinded him momentarily. Then he stopped.

\---

Slumped in the corner of a small alley was a horribly mangled, bloody body with long blonde hair. A small black cellphone laid face down a few inches from a bloody hand.

“Oh god,” Leorio’s eyes widen and he dropped to his knees beside the body. Before he began frantically searching for injuries, Leorio took a deep breath and let his doctor training take over.

Look for a pulse. Look for a pulse. Be careful there might be some serious injuries. Oh god I hope there’s a pulse.

Leorio softly pulled on the bloody hand that was closest to him and pressed the wrist with his thumb, hoping for a pulse. He didn’t feel anything. Leorio’s mind started to race, as tears began to spill over. “no, no, no.”

Leorio pushed blood stained hair out of the way and placed two fingers firmly on Kurapika’s neck. His own heart beat a few times, a long second before he felt a faint, strained thump under his finger. He let out a relived laugh and started working on find the source of the bleeding. Kurapika was still barely holding on, but now it was his job to keep him that way.

Broken ribs, fractured collar bone, dislocated shoulder, right arm entirely pulverized. It would have been easier to list things that weren’t injured.  Leorio started to pull off Kurapika’s shirt, revealing a hole the size of a fist taken out of the left side. Kurapika was missing a couple ribs. Who the hell would take his ribs!? Leorio thought angrily, pulling clean towels out of his bag and pressing on the wound.

Next he started looking at the head. Kurapika’s hair had gotten long since they had last met. I fell just beyond his shoulders, and it was getting in the way of all of Leorio’s work. He half considered slicing it off right there but he figured Kurapika may not appreciate that.

Delicately touching Kurapika’s face, finding a long cut running along the side of his face, caused the blonde’s eyebrows to come together in a scowl. He groaned.

“Sh, don’t move, don’t talk. You’re going to be fine.” Leorio murmured, trying to still Kurapika’s head.

Kurapika’s eyes attempted to open, but only the right eye managed it and only for a brief second. “I’m sorry.” Kurapika’s whispered.

“I don’t accept. Give me a better apology when you're not bleeding out.” Leorio muttered and pressed a towel to the gash, which upon further inspection look incredibly thin but deep. I ran from Kurapika’s chin, off the left side of his lips, and across his left eye.

“Just in case. I’m sorry.” And the blonde slipped back into unconsciousness.

“I’m a good doctor,” Leorio grumbled. “You doubt my abilities to fix you. You better apologize twice in the morning.” His hands were working on various different injuries, insuring the blonde would live to fight another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore summary: So basically Leorio found an injured Kurapika, and worked to keep him alive! Kurapika slipped into consciousness, and apologized before slipping back away. Chapter ends with Leorio grumbling about Kurapika doubting his doctor skills. No blood next chapter I promise. :)


	5. "I'll Think About It."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after being pulled from the brink of death by Leorio, Kurapika awakes in Leorio's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey talk to me! I think I'm pretty cool. :) http://mysticflames.tumblr.com/

Time is a weird thing. Sometimes, years pass without so much as a blink; no more thought beyond the day-to-day routines and small victories each day brought. Sometimes, a single second could feel like a lifetime; every thought sending you reeling and every sensation overloading the mind. Sometimes, time is your enemy, as you race to ensure the correct treatments are given and the heart continues to beat. Sometimes, time is your friend, as you wait to heal the deep physical scars and deep emotional wounds.

Time, Leorio determined, was frustrating.

It was now Thursday, his big medical licensing exam was a mere 18 hours away and he had yet to even reach the end of his review notes. It’s not like he didn’t have a good excuse; ensuring the survival on the last Kurta was a pretty important reason to forget about studying, but that didn’t make Leorio feel any better. He glanced at the still sleeping blonde in the room who was taking his bed for the last three days. Satisfied by the steady pace of Kurapika’s breathing, Leorio leaned back into his chair and uncapped a bright green highlighter with his teeth.

Sunlight streak in through the bay window on the far wall of the room, causing the room to glow a faint orange on top of the green colour scheme of the room. The large chair Leorio sat if was not usually within the bed room, but Leorio was even less focused on studying when he was in his own office room. It was easier to just drag his work into the room with the slowing healing Kurapika.

Leorio flipped to a section he had last left off on: proper application and utilization of stiches, in particular on sensitive areas like the feat and face. Leorio shuddered, his mind flashing back to the mangled state he had to pull his friend out only 3 days prior. Three stiches in his face, as the cut that obviously been inflicted with some nen-based attack refused to close.

The warm copper scent of blood, mixed with the upturned dirt still lingered in the forefront of Leorio’s nose, causing him pause as his thoughts returned to Kurapika. Leorio was starting to worry about getting something nutritious into Kurapika’s system. If he were in a hospital he would just administer a drip, but knowing the dangerous nature of what Kurapika was doing with his time, Leorio figured it would be best to keep him off the records.

It was just a waiting game at this point. Either Kurapika would wake up, and then Leorio would have to deal with his injuries without hospital equipment somehow, or Leorio had arrived too late, and the amount of damage was too much to recover from.

Leorio shook his head and growled under his breath, “stop it, this kind of thinking isn’t helping anyone.” He stretched his arms forward, softening the creasing along the sides of his white button up shirt.

“Do you make it a habit to speak to yourself?” The voice was sounded distant, like it was whispered from across a crowded food court. Leorio’s highlighter clatter to the floor.

“Kurapika!” Leorio jumped up, paper flying from his lap around the floor. “You’re awa- Oof“ Leorio took a step forward, onto the highlighter causing him to fall sprawling forward. He started scrambling to pull himself up, blushing furiously. “Don’t move too much. How are you feeling? What hurts?”

“How long?” Kurapika asked, following Leorio’s order, his eyes barely opened staring at the white popcorn ceiling. Kurapika was already calculating how long it would take him to be on his way again.

“Two and half days, give or take a few hours.” Leorio reached his hand forward and delicately ran his fingers along the side of Kurapika’s face, checking the light stitches he had put in. Kurapika flinched, followed by a small wince of pain as the motion tugged at the stitches. “Sorry,” Leorio coughed, pulling back his hand and rubbing the back of his head.

 Kurapika closed his eyes. “Nothing to apologize for.”

A soft pink dusted Leorio’s cheeks as he stuttered, “I, um, I think I can remove the stitches now. It’ll make it easier for you to move your face.” When Kurapika didn’t respond immediately, Leorio added, “I can wait until you’re asleep if that’s better.”

“No, it’s fine go ahead and remove them.” Kurapika shifted a little, wincing as he pulled at some other major injuries that were still in the process of healing. “My side hurts.”

Leorio pulled open his medical bag, pulling out some medical scissors and disinfectant. “Uh, that would be the missing ribs.” He blotted the disinfectant onto a cotton ball before pressing it lightly to Kurapika’s face, his other hand bracing the side of the blonde’s head.

“I’m missing ribs?” Kurapika scowled for a brief moment before realizing that probably wasn’t prudent seeing as Leorio was removing stitches.

“A couple. We can get you grafted ribs, but I’d have to take you to an actual hospital.” Leorio was focused now, sliding his scissors underneath the first stich and clipping it.

“No that’s fine.” He replied quickly.

Leorio paused for a moment before moving to work on the second stitch. “You’re going to be in a lot of pain without them.”

“I know.” Kurapika’s marvelled at the warmth of Leorio’s hand against his face as the stitches were being removed.

Leorio didn’t respond as he clipped the third and final stitch. He dabbed the disinfected and double checked the wound was healing properly. The fast healing of certain nen-user would never failed to astonish him, he though his mind flashing back to the last time he was treating the Kurta after a major battle with the Phantom Troupe.  

Kurapika moved his mouth, testing the range of painless motion of his face. “Judging by my other pains, I will only be intruding on your home for another two days if you don’t mind.”

Leorio stilled his actions. “And then what?” his voice held an edge of anger.

“I’ll be on my way.” Kurapika caught the change in Leorio’s voice, but chose to ignore it. Obviously he would be leaving; Leorio should not have expected any different.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

Leorio’s voice raised into a yell, “no, you’re not just leaving again. I’m not letting you.”

Kurapika’s eyes hardened as he looked his older friend in the eye. “I am responsible for myself, Leorio.”

The floor creaked as Leorio paced to the other side of the room. “That’s not how this is going to work,” he yelled, waving his arms in the air.  “You can’t just show up here, on the brink of death and expect me to patch you up and let you go.”

He sighed softly, “My leaving is better for both of us.”

“How do you figure?” Leorio growled.

“My presence instantly puts you in danger because of my involvement with the Phantom Troupe as well as my previous engagements with the Mafia underworld.” Kurapika leveled his voice, attempting to convey the intimidating nature of his situation.

Leorio balked angrily, not knowing how to reply.

“You have to admit that is true. The troupe will be after me even harder now that I have removed another leg.” Kurapika looked away, peering out the large window. There were billowy white clouds moving slowly across the blue sky.

“You- you got one?” Leorio shuffled forward again, looking intently at the blonde.

“I did not sustain such injuries without at least taking one down as well.” Kurapika sounded almost insulted at the implication of his weakness.

“Oh.” Leorio considered the thought that his friend was a stalking killer. His eyebrow pulled together as he considered.

Kurapika’s eyes tightened almost unperceivably to the untrained eye as he noticed his taller friend’s reaction. He read fear from his friend. “As soon as I am able, I will leave.” He couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt, before he quickly scolded himself internally. Of course his friends should be disgusted by what he was doing and hate him for it. They don’t understand.

Leorio let out a quick stream of air and paced towards the window, looking down at the busy street. Half a minute passed before Leorio finally broke the hard silence. “I would rather put myself in danger and know you’re safe, than let you leave.”

There was a light silence as Kurapika processed what Leorio had said. Leorio didn’t hate him? Kurapika rolled his eyes. “That’s foolish.”

Leorio clicked his tongue and shook his head. “You still have to work to gain my forgiveness. I think staying here and letting me make sure you don’t kill yourself is a good step.”

He scowled in response. “You can’t just keep pulling that card.”

“You should have answered my phone calls!” Leorio half-yelled, half laughed, settling himself on the floor beside the bed again.

Kurapika pursued his lips. “You’re going to have to let that go.”

“Does that mean you’re staying?” Leorio wiggled his eyebrows.

The blonde clicked his tongue and shook his head very delicately, “I’ll think about it.”

“Victory!” Leorio’s laughter filled the room.

A now familiar warmth flooded Kurapika’s chest at the sound.

Leorio’s laugh, Kurapika determined, was his favourite sound.


	6. “Maybe if you got a proper night's sleep.”

“Stop being absurd and just sleep in your own damn bed.” Kurapika scowled, leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a pair of Leorio’s pajama pants, rolled up a few times at both the waist band and legs and a tee shirt maybe three sizes too large. All of his own clothing was stashed away, unreachable in his current state of disrepair.

“You need it more than I do. Plus I should spend the night studying anyway.” Leorio was propping up pillows on the dirty beige living room sofa, a mess of books, papers and post-it notes scattered on the coffee table.

Kurapika rolled his eyes, and cocked his head.  “You retain more information by getting a decent night’s sleep rather than spending the whole night studying.”

“Says who?” Leorio looked towards the slight figure; he lingered on the toned arms that were laid across the blonde’s chest before moving his gaze back to Kurapika’s face.

“People who have achieved high marks on really important tests in their lifetimes.” Kurapika retorted quickly, shifting his body weight fully off his left leg, which was in a make-shift splint Leorio had pieced together.  

The springs of the old sofa complained as Leorio aggressively shifted his weight, turning back to his obscenely large pile of notes. Kurapika had only been awake six hours and he was already ordering him around. “I’m fine on the sofa. You go to bed. I’m sure your leg is killing you.”

“Of all my injuries that could be killing me, my leg is incredibly far down that list.” Kurapika peered around Leorio’s living room, making note of the organized clutter that collected on every surface he could see.  

Kurapika made a noise of impatience when Leorio went back to reading instead of responding. “I swear to god Leorio if you do not get off that sofa, I will lay on the floor.”

Leorio laughed “Nah uh, doctors’ orders. You get the bed.”

“You aren’t even a doctor.”

Leorio looked over his shoulder, highlighter in one hand. “I am the most doctor of anyone in this room. Now stop distracting me.”

Kurapika growled, but relented as his ability to keep himself upright was quickly deteriorating. “You only win because I want you to study.”

“That’s two victories in a row! This test should be a snap now that I’ve won the battle of wills against the master twice now,” Leorio taunted playfully, clapping his hands together.

“Don’t push it,” Kurapika grumbled as he carefully put himself into the bed.

Leorio’s laugh echoed throughout the relatively small apartment.

~*~

Kurapika hated being immobile, especially when he had none of his own books around to occupy himself. He was phasing in and out of sleep, letting his injuries rest, and willing them to heal quicker. When he was awake, he read the medical journals that he had deemed relevant to his interest from the many scattered around Leorio’s apartment.

It had been about 6 hours since the harsh aroma of fresh coffee had awoken him. Leorio had left him a large plate of eggs and sausage on his way out the door that Kurapika was now nibbling on between naps. He hadn’t had a proper breakfast in quite a long time and it made him ponder the comfortable normalcy he could have if he stayed with Leorio. The thought was a fleeting few seconds before Kurapika scowled at himself and the stupidity of putting Leorio in that much danger.

The soft buzz of his cell phone across the room startled Kurapika out of his reading. He would have to force himself onto his legs in order to reach the phone that was in a pile of destroyed and bloody clothing across the room.

It was just past 1, and the sunlight was just starting to leak into the large bedroom, causing Kurapika to squint as he slowly walked across the soft carpeted floor. Kurapika’s eyes narrowed at the flashing text notification from one of his hired eyes.

 _Chrollo sighting. Heading Northeast from Meteor City._ –A

His mind started reeling.

Northeast would place Chrollo’s trajectory far too close to my current location. But how could he know I’m here? I made sure to make my trail as difficult to follow as possible. Sloppy. I must have screwed up somewhere.

I can’t leave now, what if Chrollo still shows up here anyway. They’ll be able to trace my nen all over this apartment. Leorio would be in horrible danger.

Fifteen days. It would take about fifteen days for someone travelling from Meteor City to get here.

That was not enough time for me to be back at full strength. I’ll be healed but still be at three-quarters strength unless I severely limit my nen usage now. But that would take me longer to heal my injuries.

Fifteen days was no time at all.

The crashing sound of the front door opening pulled Kurapika out of his thoughts, causing him to jump just enough that a sharp twinge of pain ran through his body as his broken leg and sides were jolted. He hissed slightly, cursing softly under his breath but quickly composed himself. “Leorio?”

When he received an exasperated grunt in response he edged towards the door, pushing it open in order to look into the living room.

Leorio feet were dangling comically off the sofa as he laid face first into a pile of pillows groaning loudly. Kurapika suppressed the urge to laugh at the sight. “What happened?”

The groaning got louder.

“Maybe if you got a proper night's sleep.” Kurapika scolded and Leorio groaned again, and tossed a pillow in his general direction.  

Kurapika clicked his tongue. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

Leorio lifted his head, his glasses were askew. “Yes it was,” he said dropping his face back into the cushions. 

Kurapika rolled his eyes and pressed his weight on the door frame again. “When will you know the results?”

“It’s going to be a long two weeks.” Leorio sighed, rolling off the sofa to sit on the floor. 

Kurapika’s eyes tightened, however he attempted to keep the rest of his face neutral. “That’s no time at all.”

“Easy for you to say! You’re not waiting for the results to the most important test of your life.” Leorio waved his hands in the air, clearly not noticing Kurapika’s reaction.

Kurapika shook his head and made his way back to Leorio’s bed.

“Where are you going? I’m not done talking!”

“You’re never done talking Leorio.” He was doing everything he could in order keep Leorio unaware of pain he was actually in. He didn’t want the soon-to-be doctor fretting over him even more.

“Eeeh?” Leorio’s voice was laced with a twinge of hurt. “What does that mean?”

 “It means my side is beginning to ache and I would prefer to lay down,” he replied curtly, lowering himself into bed. He suppressed groans of pain, but couldn’t help but wince as he placed too much weight on the side with missing ribs accidentally.

Leorio hoped off the ground and moved into the bedroom behind Kurapika, wanting to help but deciding to keep his hands at his sides. “I can keep talking while you’re laying down.”

“Yes, I guess you can.” Kurapika pulled together his eyebrows as though he was deep in thought.

“Hey you like talking to me. You just won’t admit it.” Leorio huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his chin and closing his eyes defiantly.

Kurapika marveled at the way the gentle afternoon sun hit Leorio’s face, highlighting the well-defined angles of his face. When Kurapika didn’t respond right away Leorio opened one eye to look at the Kurta who was peering at him intently. “Or- Eeh- I can leave you alone?” He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and flushed a little.

Kurapika blinked, refocusing on the conversation they were having. He sighed and motioned with his hand for Leorio to sit in the large chair across the room. “So what was wrong with the test?”

Leorio’s eyes lit up as he launched into detailed description of how unfair every single question on the test was and that if he was writing the exam it wouldn’t be near as stupid. Kurapika listened intently, letting himself relax to that calming tones of Leorio’s voice. It made him nearly forget the dangerous situation that was ahead of them.


	7. “I live here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone. :) It was supposed to be fluffy because of the semi-holiday but then this came out instead. I'm not sorry.  
> Expect more fluffy next week though!

The hallway was darkness. The walls, black. Light, non-existent. The space felt claustrophobic, but there was some purpose. Meaning. Somewhere, Kurapika would find it.

He was moving forward; he had to keep moving forward. He didn’t know why but he just had to keep moving. He had to reach the end. There was something waiting for him.

Step. Step. Step. The hallway seemed never ending. Step. Step.

“You don’t intend to deceive me.” A strong leveled voice crept through the air, causing Kurapika to tense. He quickened his pace and pressed forward blindly.

A deep guttural chuckle carried through the hallway. “Kill me.” A different voice whispered. Kurapika winced, but ignored the familiar defeated voice.

A cold chill blew through the air. “How… Unfortunate.” Kurapika was running now.

“We’ll be together, right?” Kurapika felt as though all the air had been forcibly removed from his chest. A cold hand slithered into his. “Forever and ever?” The voice, Piaro’s voice, whispered directly into his ear.

“Stop!” Kurapika screamed breathlessly, ripping his hand to his chest.

He was running at full speed, praying for an end to the tunnel. Something. He had to keep moving forward.

“Is this what you think we wanted?” Kurapika stopped mid stride, and collapsed to the ground at his mother’s voice. He pounded the hard floor with his fist, gasping for air.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” He repeated, tearless sobs racking his body.

“Kurapika!” This voice was different. It wasn’t mocking, but it was disconnected from everything else. Kurapika ignored it, continuing to apologize to no one.

“Kurapika. Are you okay?” Leorio? Kurapika gasped, and lifted his head. His eyes saw nothing, only darkness that was closing in on him.

“Wake up.”

Wake up? Wake up. He had to wake up. He blinked hard, but the emptiness was closing in him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered delicately.

“Kurapika!”

This time he was certain that was Leorio’s voice. It kept repeating his name. Kurapika focused on the warm tones, letting it lift him up off the floor. He just had to wake up. Wake up. Wake. Up.

With a gasp, Kurapika blinked and began to see more than dark. Soft shapes, green bed spread. Leorio’s face, creased with deep concern, was staring deep into his face. He continued to breathe heavily, still trying to catch soothe is rapid heart.

“Kurapika? You with me? It was just a dream.” Leorio was sitting on his bed, leaning over the blonde. He was gripping Kurapika shoulder firmly trying to shake him awake. He had pulled Kurapika up into a sitting position.

“I know,” Kurapika breathed, blinking faster than normal in order to attempt to establish the situation. He focused on a certain speck on the wall, not wanting to look at Leorio.

Leorio didn’t respond, he just continued watching as Kurapika was deep in thought. He suddenly became aware of his hands, one touching holding Kurapika’s shoulder, that other on the blonde’s hip. Leorio felt a heat raising to his face.

“Why are you here?” Kurapika suddenly said, causing Leorio to jump slightly, pulling his hands into his lap.

“I, uh-” he stammered. “I live here?”

Kurapika glared at the speck. “You know what I meant.”

“Oh, you mean here here. Like on your bed. Right, um. You were, well, moving around a lot. And it woke me up. You started gasping, and then you started murmuring.” Leorio stopped and winced, the broken apologies spewing from Kurapika’s lips still echoing in his head.

Kurapika buried his head in his knees and groaned softly, his hair falling forward.

“I,” Leorio paused, placing a hand on the Kurta’s back comfortingly. Kurapika stiffed slightly at contact, relaxing after a moment. “I thought I should check on you.”

Kurapika’s mind was thinking to quickly to processes Leorio’s hand on his back. He wasn’t able to fully realize how his body calmed at the touch. He was too busy berating himself in his mind for letting himself get so vulnerable. He coughed to clear his throat, lifting his head slightly. “I’m sorry to have woken you.”

“I uh- Yeah, it’s fine.” Leorio stammered. Kurapika sat up, hair failing forward. Leorio’s other hand twitched slightly, wanting to brush Kurapika’s long hair out of his eyes. Leorio’s eyebrows pulled together, momentarily confused.

Kurapika clicked his tongue, glaring at his forearms. “It is only while I sleep with low nen that my mind betrays me like this.”

Leorio paused before answering. “That’s not what this was.”

“Hm?” Kurapika snapped his eyes up, looking at Leorio who was wearing an incredibly perplexed expression. It was only now Kurapika realized the disheveled state that Leorio was in; his hair pointed in several different directions and his shirt was lopsided. Kurapika cursed at himself internally.

“These… nightmares aren’t a betrayal.” Leorio stopped and stuttered as he thought. “It’s you being… human.”

Kurapika stared wide-eyed at the older man. Human. This wasn’t being human. This was weakness. “I-“

Leorio let out a breath, causing Kurapika to stop, “You’re not going to like it but unfortunately you’re human, no matter how hard you’ve tried to distance yourself from your feelings they’ll always come back. They're a part of you.”

The thought of his weaknesses being a part of him made Kurapika scowl, but this wasn't a conversation he was ready to have yet, so he rolled his eyes, “Leorio. That sounded almost profound.”

Leorio's mouth fell open. “Wh- What’s that supposed to me?” He waved his hands in the air.

“It means thank you.”

“Eeh-?”

“Thank you.” Kurapika looked earnestly at the older man.

Leorio scratched the back of his head and laugh nervously. “It was nothing really.”

There was a heavy pause.

“I’m sorry for abandoning you.” Kurapika said quietly, suddenly realizing he hadn't apologized yet in person.

Leorio blinked, taking a few seconds to process the words. He eventually looked away and placed a hand on his face thoughtfully. "If you ever get around to explaining, I'm sure I'll understand."

Kurapika looked down and sighed. "Soon."

Leorio chuckled, knowingly. He was beginning to wonder if soon meant the same thing to him as it did to Kurapika. "I'll hold you to that. Now I'm going to go back to sleep." 

"Alright." Kurapika nodded, and watched as Leorio walked out of the room. 

He glanced over his shoulder before closing the door. "I-uh-. Never mind, it's stupid."

"What?" Kurpaika looked over concerned at the hitch in Leorio's breathing and sudden change of tone.

Leorio stammered for a few seconds before chocking out, "I'm- uh- really glad you're here."

Kurapika blinked, not knowing how to answer.

"Er- goodnight." The future doctor said, quickly, but quietly, closing the door.

Thoughts of what Leorio had really wanted to say and what he actually meant that he was "glad" the he was here floated through Kurapika's mind. He also began to consider the feeling of Leorio's hands comforting him second earlier, and the pleasant security his mind went to. He stared perplexedly at the door for a couple minutes before deciding he would sleep on it.

On the other side of the door, Leorio paused, shaking his head, attempting to understand the thoughts and feelings he was having right now. The realization that Kurapika was haunted by his past caused Leorio to start to piece together why the blonde had distance himself from his friends. It also sparked feelings affection he hadn't felt before towards the Kurta. Leorio groaned softly and decided he would sleep on it.


	8. “It’s Good to See Your Sarcasm is Still Intact.”

“Damn it.” Kurapika winced in pain as he stood on his tip-toes attempting to reach the box of earl grey tea that was precariously angled on the top shelf in Leorio’s kitchen. He cursed in Kurta under his breathe, dropping his arm and supporting himself on the cool countertop. He was annoyed at the painfully slow rate his injuries were healing now that he was entirely conserving nen. The missing ribs were of particular annoyance as he knew it wouldn’t heal back to full capacity unless he went in for proper treatment.

From the other room Leorio called, concern lacing his words, “Everything alright?”

“Is there a reason why you insist on placing the tea on the only shelf in this entire kitchen I can’t reach?” An irritated Kurapika turned towards the voice and crossed his arms. He was wearing a white button up shirt, top button undone and black dress pants. He no longer had to wearing the old, far too large clothing Leorio had loaned him.

Two nights prior he was relieved to find that the small stash of belongings he had tucked away near a train station had been left untouched while he was incapacitated. The destruction of his training clothes was upsetting; however, them being soaked in his own blood, on top of being burned and torn made them almost entirely unsalvageable. Those could be repurchased; His traditional Kurta dress that was tucked away at the bottom of the bag, on the other hand, was irreplaceable. The bag also had one of his nice dress suits, as well as bit of money and a toothbrush. He had been travelling light as of recently.

“Because I find it oh so funny when you have to ask for my help.” Leorio was now poking his head around the corner, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Kurapika rolled his eyes, shaking his head. His hair hung in a loose ponytail at the base of his skull, reaching about the halfway down his shoulder blades. A single lock of hair had fallen out of place and was now on his face. “Can you just get it down for me?”

Leorio strolled over and reached straight over the blonde’s head. “You know you can move it to where you want and can reach.”

Kurapika clicked his tongue, scowling fiercely at the taller man. “This isn’t my home. I am not going to move your things around for my convenience.”

“Just leave it on the counter then! You can pretend you were just too lazy to put it away. I’ll forgive you, I promise.” Leorio winked.

Kurapika’s glare burned into Leorio.

“Alright, alright.” Leorio raised his hands in surrender, and started to walk away back into his office before pausing and peering at Kurapika curiously. “What have you eaten today?”

Kurapika sighed deeply tilting his head downward, placing his hands on the counter heavily. The loose lock of hair fell in front of his eyes. “I feel like we have been over this. I don’t require, nor want, you taking care of me.”

“Hey, is that any way to say thank you for ensuring your continued health?” Leorio strolled forward, wearing a smug grin and adopted a semi-mocking tone.

Kurapika pursued his lips and raised an eyebrow. “My continued health rests upon many factors; you fishing for my praise is not among those factors.”

“It’s good to see your sarcasm is still intact.” Leorio grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kurapika closed his eyes and glowered. “Just as your years of medical school have not impaired your bravado.”

“What’s that supposed to mean you little jerk.” Leorio stepped into the Kurta’s space, pointing a finger. Kurapika opened his eyes to the angry Leorio towering over him. His lips twitched and turned at the corners into a whisper of a smile. Leorio’s train of thought derailed, seeing the first hint of amusement he’d seen in the Kurta’s face since he last saw him over half a decade ago. “Are you actually cracking a smile at me?”

The near smile vanished quickly, replaced with a scowl and crossed arms. “I don’t know what you are referring to Leorio. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to make my tea and go back to laying down.”

Before he could move, Kurapika suddenly became incredibly aware of the heat radiating off of Leorio’s too close body.

Leorio peered perplexedly, realizing too how close he was to his smaller friend. His eyes focused on the single lock of blonde hair. Almost automatically, he raised his hand to it, planning to brush it away; however, before his fingers breached the gap, Kurapika visibly flinched and took a small step back, bumping into the countertop.

The drips of the leaky sink echoed as neither of the two man breathed for a couple seconds.

“I-I’m sorry.” Leorio shoved his hand into his pocket, his face was incredibly flushed. He continued to mutter something about checking the scar, and stitches, and healing.

Kurapika’s was counting the speckles in the tiled floor, his face drained of colour. “No, no. I apologize. I wasn’t expecting-“ Kurapika grimaced and shook his head.

Leorio couldn’t help but snicker at the seemingly flustered Kurapika. Kurapika’s eyes snapped up at the sound, flashing red for a split second. “What?” His voice cracked hard like a whip.

Leorio jumped back. “Eeh, I, uh, just think it’s funny seeing you, um, speechless,” he sputtered out, tripping over his words.

After a seconds, Kurapika’s face softened. The strand still floated in front of his eye. “I’m sorry. I guess I am a bit on edge,” he murmured softly, moving his own hand to tuck the strand behind his ear, leaning his face forward. “Here go ahead and check.”

Leorio gaped, sputtering a bit unsure of what Kurapika meant. “You said you wanted to check to make sure the injury on my face was healing properly?” Kurapika’s eyebrows knit together.

“I didn- Oh right.” Leorio coughed, and adjusted his sleeves. “Yes, checking the healing processes, is very important.” He trailed off, attempting to muster a serious expression while his face was still brushed pink.

He stepped forward and reached his hand towards Kurapika’s face. Leorio could feel his heart rate speed as his fingers first made contact with the slowly healing pink indentation. Kurapika’s eyes closed unconsciously as he let his mind focus on the sensations of Leorio’s hand.

Leorio’s fingers traced scar that ran from the inner tip of Kurapika’s right eyebrow all the way across his eye to the edge of his jaw. He forgot what exactly he was supposed to be doing and got lost in the feeling of his hand on Kurapika’s face.

He noticed that this wasn’t the first scare Kurapika had gotten on his face. There was an incredibly faint scar across the bridge of Kurapika’s nose that was far more jagged then his most recent injury. There was also one on his upper lip, slightly discoloring a small line on the top right of Kurapika’s pink lips. Leorio stilled his hand at the bottom of Kurapika’s jaw.

Kurapika was so focused on the feeling of Leorio’s fingers that he failed to notice the slow warmth that was spreading across his cheeks. It took several seconds after Leorio’s motions stilled before Kurapika’s mind snapped back into reality. He opened his eyes slowly to look into the earthy brown of Leorio’s eyes that were focused seemingly on his lips.

“Is it okay?” Kurapika whispered tightly, getting concerned by the incredible intent in Leorio’s eyes.

Leorio jump. Kurapika felt a twinge of sadness at the sudden loss of contact. It had been a long time since he had been able to enjoy the comfort of human touch without being in distress himself, let alone one as comforting as Leorio’s. Unthinkingly, he raised his hand to his face where Leorio’s had just left.

“Uh, er,” Leorio stuttered, noticing the slight pink on Kurapika’s cheeks. “It looks good. I think.” His voice was thick with an emotion Kurapika could not pin point. “You, uh, had a good doctor put in those stitches.”

Kurapika smiled softly, to which Leorio inhaled sharply. “The best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that if Kurapika developed romantic feelings for someone, he would be the last to know because he's so good at compartmentalizing. Fun stuff. :3  
> Hope you guys liked this one!


	9. “What if I can’t stand to lose you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Leorio perspective just for fun. Enjoy!

Leorio did not deal well with waiting for life altering events. In fact, the only thing keeping Leorio from going utterly insane over these final two days before his test results would be revealed was dealing with the increasingly surly Kurapika who was crashing on his couch, despite Leorio’s instance on giving him the bed. Every time he was given the privilege to witness one of the rare smile grace the lips on the blonde he could feel his stress dissipate.

The time spent with Leorio was making Kurapika look healthier with each passing day. While he knew the blonde didn’t sleep well at night, his eyes were looking less sunken and more alive than they had looked when he had first found Kurapika bleeding out in a dirty alley.

Most nights, Leorio found himself awoken by the heavy breathing, and strangled sobs of his friend. On the nights his sleep wasn't disturbed, it looked as thought Kurapika hadn't gone to sleep that night at all. Leorio could feel how much Kurapika hated every time he was awoken from his nightmares to Leorio’s concerned face. He seemed embarrassed that he would ever show such weakness. Leorio found it humanizing on the Kurta, assuring Leorio that Kurapika was still Kurapika despite his murderous intentions in life.

The sunken eyes, however, did not detract greatly from Kurapika’s overall attractiveness. Obviously his time with the mafia gave Kurapika a lot of training time. Leorio often found himself marvelling at the lean muscles all over Kurapika’s body that were revealed to him several time over the course of the last few weeks.

Leorio noted that the blonde’s move to wearing proper suits, and while they made Kurapika look astonishing, Leorio had the fleeting thought that the Kurapika he met on the boat to the hunter’s exam years ago would have never traded his traditional kurta garb for such attire. It was troubling to Leorio.

The most noticeable difference, Leorio thought, was the long hair. Kurapika generally had it pulled back in a low ponytail, but at times, like today, it was twisted in a delicate braid. He often founding himself wanting to ask Kurapika about it but never found a good moment for it.

Healing was going slower than Leorio would have expected from Kurapika considering his considerable aura. Obviously the ribs would not grow back on their own, but Kurapika was too stubborn to visit an actual hospital to seek out a graft of some sort. Leorio often saw the Kurta wincing has he put too much weight on his injured side, adjusting to the new way he had to move now. However, Kurapika’s broken leg had just patched itself up the day prior, which was still remarkable for a normal person, but for Kurapika…

He felt the blonde was keeping something from him. There was some reason that Kurapika wasn’t pouring all his nen into healing his own injuries. Leorio did not try to push very much, but he could feel the blonde getting tenser as the days passed. What was he waiting for? Was he waiting for some sign to leave again? Leorio tried to shy away from such thoughts, as the idea of Kurapika leaving again made fill with anger.

Leorio had been for alone for a long time. After Gon was healed and returned to Whale Island, and Killua left his own way with his sister, Leorio had no one really left to be friends with. Sure, he made a few buddies here and there, but no connections like to the other three boys.

As for romantic interests, his pursuits often fell flat before he tired of it. He had tried to hit on few women during his time at medical school, but only one or two had been receptive; but, that was nearly three years ago at this point. He remember the night when he had brought the lovely lady but to his place, only to send her off after they had a late night coffee and discussion about syringes. Things just hadn’t clicked.

In the phone call the proceeded this semi-date, Gon mentioned that it seemed like Leorio was hung up on something or someone. He almost went as far as to start to suggest it may be Kurapika, but Leorio threw in a mention of Killua, who was still uncontactable at that point, to divert that conversation train. While he had never stopped attempting to make contact with Kurapika, he told himself in his mind that it was purely to ensure his friend was alive, nothing more.

He didn’t give much thought to the implications of Gon’s suggestion until these last few days when he was starting to realize the impact Kurapika had on him. Kurapika smile lifted his spirit, his touch was soothing, and he wanted to be there for him as he went through this hard time in his life. Leorio was only starting to realize that maybe his insistent need to contact the blonde throughout all these years wasn’t merely because he was a friend. He really loved Kurapika more than that. It was only know that Leorio was understanding the depth of his feelings.

The real problem was that Kurapika was so involved in revenge, that there was probably no room with him for any other strong feelings. That was, if there was even a chance that the blonde reciprocated his slowly strengthening feelings, something Leorio doubted. Kurapika had never showed that kind of interest in anyone, and Leorio wasn’t stupid enough to let himself believe he would somehow break down theses walls Kurapika put up in order to protect himself. Walls that were up to ensure that he would complete avenging his clan.

Leorio realized he was staring at Kurapika, who was sitting across the room, instead of reading his newspaper. His mind said to move his eyes back to the paper, and continue just enjoying each other’s company. “Hey Kurapika?”

“Hm?” The blonde’s eyes snapped up from the book he was reading.

Leorio scowled, scolding himself in his head. You idiot. We just said to not say anything. “Uh, I really like your hair.” The words tumbled out of his mouth as the quizzical look from Kurapika caused Leorio to fluster.

Kurapika’s free hand instinctively moved and fingered the braid that was over his right shoulder. “It gets in the way, but it was worse when I sheered it off myself last time.” He grimaced.

Leorio laughed at the image of harsh straight cut bangs and bob cut on Kurapika. Kurapika glared at the laughing man. “Sorry,” Leorio continue to snicker, folding the paper onto the coffee table.

Kurapika’s eyes moved back to his book as his mouth set in a thin line.

Leorio stopped laughing and made a small noise of annoyance. “Hey, you can acknowledge that I was trying to compliment you.”

“Still fishing for that praise I see.” Kurapika raised an eyebrow, but didn’t move his gaze from the book.

Leorio balked and crossed his arms across his chest. “Last time I pay you a compliment.”

Kurapika flipped a page, ignoring Leorio’s grumbling.

Leorio was about to pull his newspaper back up when the ding of a cellphone pulled Kurapika’s attention away from his book.

Had it been anyone else, they wouldn’t have noticed the minuscule tightening in Kurapika’s eyes, but Leorio had grown adept at reading the tiny shifts of body language in Kurapika. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kurapika’s voice betrayed no emotion. “Some eyes checking in.”

“Why are you lying?” His voice grow hot as Leorio felt the irritation building up inside him.

“Excuse me?” Kurapika’ voice was hallow.

Leorio growled and glared at Kurapika, who still had not looked away from his phone. “You’re worried about something and you’re not telling me what. You owe it to me to tell me.”

“I owe you nothing Leorio.” Kurapika said darkly, shifting his gaze to boar into the older man.

Leorio slammed his fist on the table. Kurapika didn’t jump, seemingly ready for this burst of anger. “What the bloody hell do you mean you owe me nothing?”

Kurapika cocked his head, his gaze intensifying. “I don’t believe I was unclear. I told you more than you need to know already as it pertains to business that doesn’t concern you.”

“I don’t believe that it “doesn’t concern me” bit.” Leorio purposefully echoed the phrasing in order to mock Kurapika, waving has hands by the end.

“It’s my problem not yours.” Kurapika’s eyes flicked back to his bag sitting in the back corner of the room.

“Am I just supposed to be on standby until you crawl back here bleeding?” Leorio was on his feet now.

Kurapika looked like a shot of pain went through his body and his upper lip curled. “I knew this was a mistake,” he whispered under his breathe, more to himself as he looked away from Leorio’s towering body.

“If you didn’t involve me you’d be laying in dirty alleyway with no one knowing the difference in the world.” Leorio spat.

Kurapika visibly deflated, but stood from his seat.“Have you considered that it might have been better that way?”

Leorio’s eyes widened, his fist still pumping in an effort to alleviate his anger before yelling, “you’re a fucking idiot Kurapika.”

“Me? I’m the- You’re calling me an idiot.” Kurapika was breathing heavily. “Have you ever considered that I’m just trying to keep you safe. To keep all of you safe.” He moved into Leorio’s space, looking up at him bitterly.

“We- I don’t need to be “kept safe.”. You shouldn’t be making that decision for me.” Leorio bit back, ignoring the traces of fear he felt at the volatile Kurta pushing his presence over his own.

“I can make that decision and I am making that decision. I can’t stand the thought of someone- of someone-“ Kurapika’s nice hitched. Leorio felt all his own outrage drain away as he watched his friend’s stony resolve crumble. The stone-face he was accustomed to was now wearing a mask of pain. He reached out his arms, intending to comfort, but Kurapika stepped back at this gesture, seemingly regaining composure. ”I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t be the one at fault for someone else losing their life. I need you on the other side of all this. I need you to be alive.” Kurapika winced has his labored breathing caused strain to his rib-lacking side.

Leorio fumbled looking for the words he needed to say. “Kurapika I-“

“No.” Kurapika snapped his focus back to the present. “I have to go.”

“But-“ Leorio stepped forward.

“I’m serious. I have put you in incredible danger by coming here and it’s time for me to leave.”

“Kura-“ Leorio reached his hand out to grab the blondes shoulder, but before he could make contact Kurapika grab his arm and shoved him away hard, causing Leorio to fall backwards into the couch.

“Let me leave.” Kurapika’s eyes were starting to reveal flecks red. He began to move through the apartment, picking up the bag he was living out of that had his bokken placed on top. Leorio gaped, not knowing what to say.

As Kurapika reached the front door, Leorio whispered, “What if I can’t stand to lose you?”

Kurapika tensed, his hand pausing on the door knob. A couple seconds passed before Kurapika looked over his shoulder, his eyes were hard and his eyebrows were pulled together. Before he could open his mouth to respond, the piercing crash of many shattering of windows caused Kurapika's world to go red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one today because, unfortunately, I will not be updating over the month of March mainly to get through so rough times of my own, and to make sure I have time to work on my Hxh Big bang fic (Which I think will be wicked sweet!).  
> Sorry to leave at a cliff hanger, but... Actually I'm not sorry at all. Make sure y'all come back, haha.  
> See you guys in April, I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far!


End file.
